My Little Spitfire
by FrostRyder
Summary: A mysterious girl with no name appears in 11 year old Deidara's life, instantly becoming friends with him. One day she suddenly disappears, only to reappear seven years later while he is on a mission. What will happen when she has to give up her current life and join the Akatsuki?
1. Prologue

_**My Little Spitfire**_

**Prologue**

A kunai slashes my cheek. The ninja throws me back against a tree.

"Tell me where it is!" he yells, punching me in the stomach.

I refuse to cry out with the pain I feel.

He punches me again and again with each word he says. "Tell me where it is, you freak! I swear that I'll kill you if you don't!"

I claw him across the face, trying to make a run for it. The ninja grabs my tail, making me hit the ground. He puts his foot against my throat, making it near impossible for me to breathe.

"Tell me where the Jinchūriki is!"

I flatten my ears against my head, hissing and clawing the ninja's leg. He holds a kunai against my throat as I thrash under the pressure of his foot.

"Listen here, kitty girl. I have neither the time nor the patience for your rebelliousness. Tell me where the Jinchūriki is!" he yells, pressing harder against my throat and stepping on my tail, breaking it..

I squirm, gasping for the air that I can't breathe. Black spots dance across my vision, and my hearing dulls. Suddenly, an explosion occurs next to the ninja's head, blowing it off in the blast and splattering blood all over my already torn and bloody body. I shove the foot off of my throat, scurrying away from the body, breathing with heavy pants, and shaking from head to toe. I curl into a ball on the ground and close my eyes, too tired and weak to move.

A light tap on my arm startles me, but I only have the strength enough to crack open my eyes and glance at a mass of yellow hair that's crouching next to me before I close my eyes, letting out a sigh.

The person breathes out a sigh as well, murmuring, "Good. You aren't dead, un." I feel my body being lifted, but I'm too weak to fight. "You sure are a little spitfire, aren't you, un?" A door opens and shuts as the boy sighs. He carries me into a separate room, laying me on what I presume is a bed or futon. "Tsuchikage-sensei, un!" he yells. "I need your help!"

I hear the shuffling of feet and the rustling of cloth as a person enters the room, smelling of clay.

"What now, Dei-…Who is this?" a rough, deep voice asks.

"I don't know, un. She was being beat up by a really big, scary ninja. And he was about to kill her, un, but I used the explosion jutsu that you taught me with the clay to kill him, un," the boy called Dei says.

The man grunts, coming closer to the bed. My tail twitches as I feel my chakra levels surge, making me leap out of the bed onto the opposite side of the floor as the two ninja. Blood drips on the floor from the multiple gashes I received from the rogue ninja.

My ears flatten against my head as I stare at the older ninja. He stares at me intently, making my tail swish over the floor. A growl rises from deep in my throat. My gaze switches to the boy. The sight of him shocks me. He has long, straight yellow hair and bright blue eyes. He appears to be only a year or two older than me, making him twelve at the most. He's incredibly thin and about four feet in height. The boy is wearing a black shirt and pants with a gray belt and a ninja headband. Blood covers his arms and hands. His eyes are wide, but not with fear. The emotions I see confuse me.

Suddenly, hands press rapidly on the pressure points along my neck and spine. I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger Things Have Happened

**Chapter 1: Stranger Things Have Happened**

**~Normal POV~**

I feel like I'm floating, enveloped in warmth. Clouds surround me, forming dragons and big cats and wolves. I stretch, curling up on the back of one of the dragons. The dragon begins shaking, dodging lightning. I squeeze my eyes closed as thunder rumbles.

The shaking continues until I hear a voice. "Miss, un? Can you please let go of my arm, un?"

My eyes shoot open as I stare into the bright blue eyes of the boy from earlier. I try to leap out of the bed, but my foot catches on the blanket. I begin to fall. As I close my eyes, my fall is stopped short by something warm.

"You should be more careful, un," the boy says, holding me, his cheeks tinged pink. Our noses are nearly touching. "M-My name is Deidara, by the way, un. What's yours?" Deidara asks, setting me on the bed next to him.

I blush, noticing he isn't wearing a shirt. His hair is loose and falls over his shoulders, covering something on his chest. I shake my head. "My father never gave me one."

Deidara tilts his head to the side. "What about your mother?"

"I never had one."

A sympathetic look crosses his face. "Who's your father?"

I stare at him. "I don't know. He was murdered. I never knew him."

Shock fills his eyes. "Did someone raise you?"

I hesitate before answering. "Rochi-sensei did."

"R-Rochi?" He looks confused. "Who's that?" Yep. Definitely confused.

"Rochi-sensei was my teacher. He practically adopted me, but then he mysteriously left and never came back for me. I waited for over a year for him to return, but he never did. So I left to look for him."

"What's he look like?" a gruff voice says by the door.

My ears flatten on top of my head. "He has black hair, pale skin, and likes snakes."

The man's eyes widen. "Deidara, come with me for a minute." I can hear the fear in his voice.

**~Deidara POV~**

"Deidara, come with me for a minute," the Third Tsuchikage calls to me.

I glance at the girl. Her purple eyes are locked on mine. They reveal no emotion. Her hair is black and shoulder-length, the bangs covering part of her left eye. Her cat ears and tail are black like her hair. The white shirt and black pants that the Tsuchikage put on her are a bit large, making her appear much smaller than she actually is; she's only a few inches shorter than me. Even as she is now, she looks really cute…and vulnerable.

"Deidara!" the Tsuchikage yells.

I flinch, blushing. "Sorry, un," I mumble. I see a small smirk on the girl's face, adding to my blush. I hurry out of the room, following my sensei. He closes the door behind me.

"Do you realize who that girl is associated with? Orochimaru!" he quietly exclaims.

My eyes widen. "The nin that defected from Konoha?"

The Tsuchikage nods his head. "I'm afraid so. And this leaves us with only one course of action: we must kill her."

I feel my stomach clench in dread. "But she's just a kid. She probably doesn't even realize who he was, or what he's done. You can't just kill her because of something she didn't do, un!" My hands are shaking.

Tsuchikage-sensei lets out a breath. "You have the same temperament and sense of justice as your father." He sighs and ruffles my hair, making me blush. "So what would you propose we do with her, then?

"Can't she just live here, un? I can help teach her and help her train, and…" I trail off as I see a knowing look in Tsuchikage-sensei's eyes. I feel heat rise to my cheeks, as I shuffle from foot to foot.

"You like the girl and want to protect her." A smirk plays at the corners of his mouth. "So you finally found a girl you like, Dei-kun. We should celebrate." He rough claps his hand on my shoulder, making me grimace.

"That's not necessary, un," I stammer, attempting to back away from the nin.

His grin grows as he guides me back to my room, where the girl is staying. "You're going to be spending the rest of the day and the night in the room with her until morning." He opens the door and pushes me inside the room. Waving, he says, "I'll bring dinner when it's time. So…enjoy yourself…for now." He closes the door, and I hear the lock sound.

I sigh in defeat. "That bastard…"

Hearing a chuckle, I look up into the girl's violet eyes, which are shimmering. Her hand is by her mouth, a little blush dusting her cheeks. She looks away, her blush deepening and her gaze dropping to the floor.

Clearing my throat, I ask, "What may I call you, un?"

My question appears to startle the girl. She looks up, her eyes wide. She looks down again, her shoulders shaking. Softly, ever so softly, she whispers, "The people that captured me after I went to look for Rochi-sensei used to call me something."

I sit next to her on the bed. Reaching out my hand, I attempt to comfort her, but as my hand touches her, she flinches away. Letting my hand fall, I murmur, "What did they call you, un?"

There is pause before she finally speaks two words. "Neko Oni." When she looks into my eyes, there is fear and anger in her violet eyes.

I clench my hands into fists before taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Hmmm." I stare at her as she blushes. "No, I can't call you that, un. You need a name, though." I frown as she rubs her arm. She brings her hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn, her eyelids drooping. I move to the head of the bed, resting my back against the wall. Motioning to the girl, I pat my lap. Her eyes widen then narrow. Rolling my eyes, I murmur, "You can rest your head on my lap, if you would like."

Looking down at her hands, she stifles another yawn. Slowly, she crawls over to me, hesitantly meeting my eyes. I grin at her reassuringly as she hesitantly places her head on my lap and curls into a ball. I gently place my hand in her soft hair, causing her to stiffen. She soon relaxes into the touch as I scratch behind her ear, a light purr echoing from her throat. Nuzzling against my leg, her breathing slows and deepens until she is asleep.

I sigh despondently. What could have happened to her? More importantly, who hurt her and why did that man nearly kill her? I watch the girl's sleeping form. She seems so vulnerable and…fragile. She has a strong soul, though, that hasn't been broken. My eyes begin to close as I continue to pet her hair. A name flashes through my mind, as sleep claims me. Kasumi.

**~Normal POV~**

Something warm and heavy presses against my side. A hand is tangled in my hair. I feel an arm pressed against my back. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I turn my head toward the window, noticing that it was dusk. Glancing at my side, I realize that it is Deidara's head that is resting against my side. He is curled around me protectively. His eyes are closed, and his hair is disheveled. A small giggle escapes my mouth at the sight. He begins to stir at the sound. Deidara blinks lazily as he sits up, stretching. I arch my back to stretch. He looks into my eyes and smiles, and I find myself beginning to smile back.

"Did you have a nice nap, you two?" The voice makes both Deidara and I jump, blushes forming on our faces.

"Tsuchikage-sensei, un. H-How long have you been sitting there?" Deidara stutters.

The Tsuchikage shrugs. "Just a half hour."

Deidara buries his head in his hands, embarrassed.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Deidara shrugs. "I'm still thinking."

"I see…" The Tsuchikage fixes his stare on me.

It's my turn to blush as I bow my head.

He turns his stare back to Deidara. "Dinner is ready." The Tsuchikage turns, opening the door and leaving.

Deidara sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my tail around my ankles and burying my head in my arms. My body starts shaking. That man… He scares me. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump, my ears flattening against my head. My lips draw back in a snarl as I stare into the wide blue eyes of the yellow-haired boy.

"Shhh. It's alright," he murmurs, moving closer to me. His fingers brush across my cheek, coming away wet. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. Deidara suddenly wraps his arms around me. The warmth and tenderness of the embrace makes my tears continue to flow, unrestrained, as I bury my head into his chest. "It'll all be fine, un. Just don't cry anymore. Be happy; smile, un," he keeps murmuring over and over again, stroking my hair.

As my breathing calms, I glance up at him. "Arigatou, nii-san," I murmur, kissing his cheek. A small smile spreads across my face.

"N-No problem, un." His cheeks are crimson. "Let's go eat." Standing up, he extends his hand.

As I'm about to accept the outstretched hand, I notice something weird on the palm. Taking a hold on his wrist, I pull his hand toward me, poking the line on the flesh. The flesh by the line begins to part, exposing the inside of a mouth, complete with teeth and a tongue. The tongue licks the tip of my finger, leaving a small trail of saliva as it returns to the mouth on the hand.

"I-I…sorry, un. I can't really control them." He looks down at where my hand encircles his wrist.

I look up at the young boy, puzzled. 'This is a very strange human,' I think, giggling.

The blonde looks me in the eyes, confusion evident. "Are you okay, un?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. Stranger things have happened before." He smiles as I place my hand in his. "Let's eat, un," I mimic Deidara.

Dei blushes a little, pulling me through the door and down the hall to the dining area. I sit next to him, my tail brushing his leg, a smile on my face. The Tsuchikage is sitting across from us. "It's about time," he mumbles.

"Itadakimasu," we murmur.

I pick up the chopsticks, eating the smoked fish that is on my plate.

"Sensei?" Deidara says.

"What is it, Dei-kun?" the Tsuchikage asks.

There is a slight pause. "Can she train with me so that she can become a ninja, un?"

Both the Tsuchikage and I stare at the blond.

I break the silence first. "Me? Become a ninja? The other kids at the school would laugh at me because of what I am." My chopsticks fall from my hand as I bury my face in my hands. "I'd end up hurting someone since I can't control my chakra real well. I don't want anybody to get hurt, but it seems like that's all I do. I don't mean to; it just…happens."

A heavy, calloused hand lands on my shoulder. "Then why not prove them wrong? Even if they laugh at you, you will always have people who care about you and will fight on your side. Am I right, Deidara?" He nudges Dei in the ribs.

"Yeah, un." Deidara grins. "No one messes with my imouto."

I return the smile.

"So… You will begin your training with Deidara-kun tomorrow. He will teach you what you need to know to pass the genin test, along with a couple of other helpful jutsus. Then you can take the test at the school and become an official nin of Iwagakure!" the Tsuchikage exclaims, raising his fist.

"I-Iwagakure!?" My eyes widen. "I'm in Iwagakure!?"

Deidara gestures at his ninja headband with the engraving of the village on it. "Yeah, un. What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." Smiling at him, I continue, "I've been trying to get here for the last couple months, but my sense of direction got screwed up by some idiot's genjutsu." I grimace, rubbing my neck, remembering the painful experience. "But I'm here now, and that's what matters."

"Good. Now that we've all agreed," the Third Tsuchikage says, "let's finish eating."

"Hai," Deidara and I say in unison. Glancing at each other, we begin laughing. I watch as Deidara steals part of the Tsuchikage's fish, running across the house with it.

"Hey! Give that back, you twerp! I'm an old man and need that food!"

I watch as the Tsuchikage pretends to chase after Deidara. A pang of longing spreads across my chest. As much as they treat me like family, I won't truly belong here. I should at least enjoy my stay before _they_ come to take me back.

"Hey!" Deidara puts his arm around my shoulder. "Don't look so down, un! Smile!"

Against my will, I find myself smiling at the boy before me.

"There you go, un." He himself smiles. "You look much prettier when you smile, un." I blush at his comment. "You better eat up, though. It's going to be a tough day of training tomorrow."

I nod, nuzzling against his arm. "Hai, nii-san!"

He blushes a little, bringing me into a hug. I hear him mumble under his breath, "Arigatou, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi… My new name.

And so, my new life began.


End file.
